User talk:HeadphonesYoshi
so your the perv??R to the P to the Wyb. Perv? He's my friend Kenneth from school. what? lol :Ohai perv. Why hello there! As my brother is asleep at this time I will say to you hi there! ;) I am Legend...ary!!! 04:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :lol ::You know even when he's asleep he's like an angel. I guess that's why he calls himself that. But I bet you didn't want to hear me say that though and I apologize. I am Legend...ary!!! 04:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hi legend! SIGN YOUR COMMENTS KENNY. BTW Legend, are you related to Ultimate? ok, I forgot to sign my posts. Now to give it a try... HeadphonesYoshi 04:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) There you go. I can make you a custom siggy if you want. Hi Yoshi! I noticed your little mentioning of me in your little comic... what did you mean by when I was assualted both mentally and physically? =S And no I'm not realated to Ultimate. I'm Angel's younger twin sister don't ya know? I am Legend...ary!!! 04:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm, I don't care that much about signatures....lol. HeadphonesYoshi 04:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Wait, do you mean me or Timson? HeadphonesYoshi 04:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) lol, i don't want to tell you, it's pretty insulting.. I g2g soon >.< HeadphonesYoshi 04:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) his mom's gonna kill him if he's on after 9:00 =S You of course. Who else? Course I do love Ultimate though... he knows too... -_-' I am Legend...ary!!! 04:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah >.< HeadphonesYoshi 04:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well actually I should probably be getting to sleep too... See ya! :3 I am Legend...ary!!! 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Umm... Legend Of the Bondings isn't my comic, it's Timson's... HeadphonesYoshi 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) lol, see ya HeadphonesYoshi 04:27, September 25, 2009 (UTC) see ya guys around :Bwahahaha, he certainly does... Well... ...I'm here and waiting for you guys to show up! Where are you!? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) When did you get here? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 04:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh hi! I didn't go to this website for 4 days or so cause i forgot.... HeadphonesYoshi 04:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) o yea, afk shower...be back in 5~10 min HeadphonesYoshi 04:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) lol I g2g at 10:00 Pacific time. I'm here. Where are you dude? We don't see you much anymore. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Haven't been on too much here lately, been playing Nexon Korea games too much. >.< HeadphonesYoshi 03:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Help With MapleStory Movie I'm Making! Ok guys, I'm planning to make a MapleStory movie and upload it onto YouTube, but I have a problem: characters. I only have 1 character on hand; my character. I can't think of any more good designs, so i'm turning to you guys out here in Shy Guy Wiki. So if you're interested, here's the instructions: 1) Go tohttp://www.maplesim.com/?q=bannedstory and start the BannedStory simulator. 2) Design your character. If you don't know how to use it, first select "Add new Layer" and pick "Character Layer". After that, pick the guy's head with no clothes on the left and select skin color, eyes and their color, and hair and their color. Then pick the guy's head with clothes on (right below the guy's head w/ no clothes) and pick out your character's clothes. 3) Save the image. Please crop it to save space. 4) Upload the picture of your character onto this article of my talk page. This will be a big help to the actual making of the movie, so thanks if you do it. P.S: Don't use other people's designs, or they'll think i used THEIR characters instead. HeadphonesYoshi 02:32, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok so this is my own character... HeadphonesYoshi 03:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I had a perfect one made, but my Computer froze and I lost it... ::I don't get it. How do I make one? I want to see a maplestory version of me that I create. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 13:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::That's what you do... ::::TaaDaa! How do I take something off? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that's possible... or I couldn't figure it out anyway... ::Alright now how do I save? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Here we go. I'll include my regular form... well actually as I said that's me but with dog ears and red eyes instead of green. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Why does everyone go so plain, I went way over the top and love my character, but I'm me so yeah... I like your designs guys! HeadphonesYoshi 23:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah Cyrstal Lucario, what are the REGULAR eyes for you character? HeadphonesYoshi 23:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You know I could've included claws if that option were available... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:27, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::There are claws, look on my farther back hand. Those are the regular eyes, looking at it, that has much symbolic meaning, the eyes are my anger, the fire is my pyro, the black and claws and wings are my emoness, and the thing on my head is the people who always attack me... No no see I'm talking about actual claws not the attachable ones. Of course they're all attachable so you wouldn't know what I mean... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well... The Grim is also my emo and the thingie (IT'S OVER 9000!) is my nerdieness... ::Ah. Well you should answer the question down below. Do you like waffles? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 15:07, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Hell, yeah, LOVE 'EM ::::Alright. Next question. Do you like pancakes? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:01, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Do you like... ...waffles? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 14:29, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Depends.-- Ah. I see. Well do you like pancakes? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) And we need to get to work on those articles on the main page that aren't created yet. I've only got like four hours on this computer because of curfew or somthing like that... So basically I don't have much time. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll do it in about 6 hours because unfortunately, like I stated at Kirby and Pikmin wiki 1000 times, I work in a fast food restaurant and my shift today is 6 hours and I gotta go in about 5 minutes, so...Yes, I like pancakes.-- ::Do you like French Toast? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, and yes ::::You know where I'm getting this from right? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeh Yeah. Wasn't here for 5 hours or so, I was playing my games.HeadphonesYoshi 01:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) lyk? Why am I always on when almost no one is on!? The title says it all. Is it the fact that I live in Central California, or what?HeadphonesYoshi 01:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :In case you didn't know, if anyone besides Ken is watching, I too live in Central California. There were more ppl on in the afternoon btw. ::I live in southern CA...-- :::lol ::::Minnesota! Don't worry dude. I seem to have that problem a lot here as well. In fact I'm havin' it right now. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) My birthday's tommorow! XD Yea, tommorow's my birthday(and that is Halloween if you don't know, which I think you do). HeadphonesYoshi 22:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Using my stupid laggy laptop... yah, it's me, Timson. Ken, hi. Happy early birthday!!! Here's your present! his lazor Bluuuaaarrgg!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Timson, did you tell that your computer got infected with viruses and trojans yet? HeadphonesYoshi 22:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it obvious because you just told them, lol... This laptop is immune to viruses for the time being, so I'm using it. It's kinda laggy tho. I'm NOT the hacker; if I were, then I wouldn't tell you that I'm wearing blue right now eh? Shroobio. Wouldn't you want to meet the only good Shroob ever? Well, here he is! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Lol Shroobio. HeadphonesYoshi 22:41, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ... Wasn't the Sword of the Gods my idea Timson? And yet I get no credit for it....... ㅠㅠ - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh yes I have made a custom siggy. Tell me if it sucks or not. - HeadphonesYoshi Don't mess with my music. 01:41, November 4, 2009 (UTC)